Amuto High School
by TeamShikaIno
Summary: Amu Hinamori enters a new high school which means new classes, teachers, friends but what happens when the most popular guy in the school, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, takes interest in her? Amuto with slight RimaHiko and Kutua
1. The First Day

Okay since it's high school one I'm going to make a few things different.

There will be no charas in this fanfic. They might be in there later but they will be people not charas.

Ages:

Ikuto- 16

Amu- 14

Rima- 14

Tadase- 14

Kukai -15

Utua – 15

Yaya- 14

Nagihiko - 14

If more are added I'll say there ages later on.

Now onto the story!

Amuto High School – Chapter 1- The First Day

~ Amu's POV ~

-Alarm blares-

You know those days when you wish the alarm didn't go off because you knew today would be trouble. Well today is one of those days. Maybe it's because I'm starting my first day at my new high school. I had to switch schools in the middle of year because my parents decided they wanted me to go to Seiyo Acadamy. Which didn't bother me because I didn't really like my old school. So going to this new school most likely why I'm feeling like this but I can't shake the feeling something is going to happen today...

I brush that thought aside and my alarm off. I then go to get dressed since my new school doesn't have a uniform. My outfit consists of a black shirt that's sleeves stop just above the elbows, with "Love Or Hate" in a bold pink on the front. I then puts on a short skirt with black and white stripped leggings that go to mid-thigh and converse that lace up to just below my knees. I finish the outfit with pink fingerless gloves and two red 'X' clips in my hair. I go to walk downstairs but I make sure to put on her 'Cool'n'Spicy' outer character before walking downstairs.

"Bye Mama and Papa!" I say while grabbing an apple and opening the front door.

"That's all you are going to eat Amu?" Mama ask.

"Yes or I'll be late!" I yell before closing the door.

-At School-

"Gosh that's going to be a pain walking everyday." I mumble under my breath. I finally get a chance to look at the school. It's huge. Which only means tons of people that may like or hate me. "Oh well it's no or never." I walk into the school and go to the office. I am greeted by a woman who has what seems to be dark orange hair and glasses.

"Hello you must be Amu Hinamori. I'm Yukairi Sanjo, the principal." She said.

"Yes I'm Amu Hinamori. Hello Mrs. Sanjo." I said.

"Since you are new to the school I'll have someone show you around and tell you which room your classes are in. Let me just find someone who has the same schedule as you." Mrs. Sanjo said. She proceeded to look through a file cabinet. She pulled out my schedule and someone else's then said into the speaker, "Rima Mashiro please come to the office."

A few minutes later, a girl with long blonde hair that went to her knees walked in. She was wearing a black sweater, red skirt, and white tights. I assume she is Rima Mashiro.

"You asked to see me Principal Sanjo?" She said.

"Yes. This Amu Hinamori. She is new here so I would like you to show her around the school. You may use first period to show her around." Princpal Sanjo says.

"Okay. Let's go Amu." Rima says as she starts walking out of the office. I quickly bow to Principal Sanjo then follow Rima.

"I'm so glad you got me out of first period." Rima says right when we are out of the office."

"Huh?" I say slightly confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rima Mashiro." She says while holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi I'm Amu." I say while shaking her hand. We begin walking again and then I say, "So why are you glad to get out of first period?"

"Oh because Nikaiduo-sensei was beginning to rant and I really didn't want to listen to him." She said while laughing.

"Oh" I say while giggling a bit.

"Well let's get this tour on the road." Rima said as she proceed to walk again. She showed me all the classrooms, the cafeteria, gym, and everything else.

"Well that's pretty much it." She said, "Oh wait we still need to find your locker. Let me see your schedule."

I handed her the schedule and she looked at it. Her face brightened a bit. "Your locker is right next time mine!" She practically yelled.

"Awesome!" I said while we walked to our lockers. Since I didn't have to get anything out of my new locker, I just stood there and waited for her. Suddenly the bell rang and the halls became filled with students trying to get to their next class on time.

"Shoot we've only got five minutes to get to class." Rima said as she grabbed her books and slammed her lock shut. "Let's go Amu."

We begin walking at a fast pace through the halls while Rima tells me what class we have next. Suddenly, someone bumps into me.

"Hey watch where you are going." I say as I look up to the person I bumped into. It turns out is a boy with deep blueish violet eyes looking down at me. A smirk plastered on his face. What was he smirking about?

"Hn, I believe you are the one who bump into me." He stated while still having that smirk planted on his face. Okay now this is kinda ticking me off.

"Whatever. I gotta get to class." I say as I walk around him. Rima walks with me and says,

"Uh... do you know who you just talked to like that?"

"Of course I don't. Who is he anywas?" I ask.

" He is 16, almost 17, year old junior Ikuto Tsukiyomi, aka the number one heartthrob of the school. He even has he's own fan club which he's sister, Utua Hoshina, used to be the president of but she got over her creepy obsession."

"What the heck does he have a fan club? He isn't that special." I say.

"Well we better start running to class we only have a minute to get there!" Rima says as she starts running off. I quickly follow behind her.

~ Ikuto's POV ~

"Why does the heck does he have a fan club? He isn't that special." I hear the pinkette say as she walks away with her friend. She's the only girl that isn't crazy over me, excluding girls who have boyfriends already.

"This might be interesting." I say with a bit of a smirk as I walk to class.

~ Amu's POV ~

-Skip to lunch-

I follow Rima to a table that has five other people seating at it.

"Hey guys," Rima says, "This is Amu she's new here. Amu these are the most sane people in this insane asylum of a school. The blonde guy is Tadase."

"Hello Amu. Nice to meet you." Tadase said with a bright smile.

"Hello Tadase." I say while smiling.

Rima then whispers to me, "He is a little bit obsessed with world domination... oh and don't call him prince."

I whisper back while laughing a bit, "I wasn't planning on calling him prince anyways."

"Anyways, the girl with orange hair, who is overly excited at the moment, is Yaya. The two love birds over there holding hands are Kukai and Utua" She says point to an orange spiky haired boy and blonde girl with two ponytails. "

"Hi Amu-chi! So nice to meet you!" Yaya says while waving her hands excitedly.

"Sup" Kukai said while giving a thumbs up and Utua just simply nodded.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all" I say smiling. At least I won't be alone here I guess.

"Oh and my boyfriend Nagihiko isn't here today but you'll meet him tomorrow." Rima adds. I then remember I forgot my bottled water in my locker.

"I forget something in my locker, I'll be right back." I say while walking away. I hope I can navigate myself around now.

~ Ikuto's POV ~

- In the halls -

"Ugh those fan girls are every where. At least I got away." I say as a turn a corner. I then see the pinkette from earlier opening her locker. Finally some entertainment. I walk up behind her then lean near her ear and say,

"Hey." I say she quickly jumps then turns around.

"H-hey don't stand so close to me Ikuto Tsukiyomi." She says while turning around to close her locker.

"You know my name, but I have this feeling you aren't a fan girl of mine."

"I don't get why you have fan girls. You aren't even that special. Plus, I don't even know you. " She says while turning around again to walk away. I quickly put both hands on the lockers beside her face blocking her from leaving. I lean in so are faces are literally inches away and say,

"Would you like to know me?" With a smirk apparent on my face.

"P-pervert! No I don't!" She says while trying to escape but failing miserably. "L-let me go you pervert!" She almost yells.

"I will, if you answer this question." I say.

"W-what?"

"What is your name strawberry?" I say smirking.

"S-strawberry? Don't call me that! My name is Amu Hinamori. Now let me go." She says. She is thoroughly entertaining.

"Alright alright." I say while stepping back. She quickly starts walking away "Hey Amu." She looks back with a a glare. "See you later." I say smirking.

"Stay away from me pervert." She says back.

I start walking to in the other direction.

"This year is going to be fun." I say while smirking.

~ Amu's POV ~

- Walking home from school -

Weirdest first day I've ever had in my life. Gosh what is wrong with that guy? He is such a pervert. I hope he doesn't bug me anymore or this year is going to be a pain.


	2. The Bet

Amuto High School Chapter 2- The Bet

~ Amu POV ~

- Arriving at school -

I hope he was just bored yesterday and just wanted to annoy someone. Hopefully, his boredom only lasted one day and he'll leave me alone. Yeah he probably doesn't even care now. Hopefully...

"Hey Amu!" I hear someone say to me and I turn around. I see Rima holding hands with a boy who, oddly, had really long dark blue hair.

"Oh Hey Rima" I say as she walks up.

"I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend. This is Nagihiko., my boyfriend with strange long hair." She states while pointing to him with her free hand.

"Hello Amu." He said while holding his free hand out.

"Hi Nagihiko. Nice to meet you." I say while shaking his hand.

"Well we have to go Amu so see you at lunch." She says while walking and pulling Nagihiko with her.

"Hey you know you love my long hair Rima." I hear Nagihiko say to her as they are walking away. What a cute couple.

'Well I better put the rest of my stuff in the locker.' I think while I start walking to my locker. Right when I was about to turn the corner my arm is grabbed and I am put against the wall with two hands on either side of my face on the wall.

"Hello Amu" The person says. Of course I'm sure you know who it is. Ikuto.

"Get o-out of my way." I almost yell. He finally moves out of the way so I can get away from the wall. "What the heck was that? And what do you want?" I ask extremely annoyed.

"Aww I just wanted to say hi Amu." Ikuto says with a fake hurt look on his face.

"You don't even know me and I don't like you so I'm going to say this once again. Leave. Me. Alone." I say with a glare.

"But what would be the fun in that?" Ikuto ask while following me to my locker.

"I didn't say it would be fun but it'd make my life a lot better." I say while opening my locker, putting stuff in it, and grabbing what I needed for first period.

"Okay, what did I do to make you hate me?" Ikuto says while block her way from leaving.

"I don't hate you. I just don't like guys who believe that they are great just because they have a stupid fan club. In other words, you. So no, I don't hate you. I just don't like you. Now would you move out of the way I need to get to class." I say. He gets out of my way but continues to follow me.

"Hmm... so you don't hate me then?" He says with a smirk. He is ticking me off.

"Yeah I don't hate you but I most certainly don't like you!" I say while walking faster.

"Oh really? So how about a bet?" He says while matching my speed.

"W-what?" I say while stopping momentarily.

"A bet. I bet you I can make you like, fall in love, or possibly become another one of my fan girls in a month. If you win, which I don't think you will, I'll leave you alone. Oh, and if you don't take the bet, I'll just keep trying anyways." He says that condescending smirk plastered on his face. That's it, I've got to prove this jerk wrong.

"Fine, deal. What do you get if you win?" I ask.

"Oh, winning will be enough for me." He says smirking. He raises his hand in front of me. "All bets need to be made official with a hand shake."

"Ugh. Fine." I say extending my hand to shake his. After my hand makes contact with his, he pulls me close to him, kisses my cheek, then whispers into my ear,

"Just so you know, I'll be pulling out all the stops. Let the games begin Amu..." He says while releasing my hand and walking away.

"P-pervert!" I yell as he walks away. Gosh this month is going to be heck but I have to win. No matter what.

~ Ikuto's POV ~

"P-pervert!" I hear being called after me by Amu. This month is going to be fun.


	3. Why did I End Up With The Stalker?

Amuto High School – Chapter 3 – Why did I end with the stalker?

The same day...

-Lunch time -

~ Amu's POV ~

Since Rima and I finished our lunches and everyone else was talking about things we didn't care about, we decided we'd go walk around until lunch was over.

'Gosh now I'm worried. Why'd I take that darn bet? It probably made it ten times worse than before. I mean if he was holding back before, what will he do now? Now I'm extremely worried'

"Uhh... Amu?" I hear Rima say then see a hand waving in front of my face. "You alive?"

"Yeah sorry Rima." I say getting out of my thoughts.

"Okay but why were you zoning out just then?" Rima ask while looking as if she was a detective. Gosh, she'd make a great one because she scares the living heck outta me when she does that.

"U-uh... n-nothing"

"Liar!" She almost yelled.

"Don't talk so loud Rima." I say, "Okay if I tell you will you not freak out?"

"Sure, I'm not one to freak out anyways..." She says returning back to her normal self. She scares me sometimes.

"Well, you know Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the guy you said had that whole fan club and everything?"

"Yeah."

"Well he has started bugging me."

"Seriously? Wow that's amazing!"

"Uhh... why?"

"Ikuto's never taken an interesting in a girl, and I mean ANY girl. So this is like a miracle."

"Well... that's not all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we made a bet..."

"Really? About what?"

"Well I was yelling at him because he wouldn't stop being annoying and following me. I told him I didn't hate him but that I only disliked him. So he decided to make a bet. He bet that he could make me like, love, or become another one of his fan girls in a month and that if he didn't he would leave me alone. So... I took the bet."

"Wow..."

"Don't give me that wow response" I say glaring.

"Well it's just... wow."

I glare.

"Okay.. okay but still I mean Ikuto Tsukiyomi finally taking an interest in a girl, and she doesn't like him. It's comical really." Rima says while laughing a bit.

"Yeah, well, I don't think it's funny..." I glare, " I mean after we made the bet he said we needed to make it official with a handshake, then as soon as my hand made contact with his he pulled me near him, kissed my cheek, and said he was pulling all the stops."

"Oh gosh... you're screwed."

"Wow that's extremely reassuring Rima. Thanks for being on my side." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Well, sorry, but he is the most popular guy in the school. If he can get a girl to freak out by just looking at her, he most likely has a lot of sparkle power."

"Sparkle power? Thank you Rima... you have now officially... freaked the heck outta me!" I say then calm down, "But why do I have to worry? I mean Ikuto doesn't make me freak out when he looks at me, he just makes me mad. I don't think he's trick will work so easily on me."

"Yeah... for now. Well I told Nagihiko that'd a spend the rest of lunch with him so I'll see you next period.

"Okay bye Rima. Hey wait... what do you mean by for now!

"Oh nothing..." She says while waving her hand bye. Is she trying to freak me out? Well it doesn't matter because I don't like Ikuto and he isn't going to win.

~ Ikuto's POV ~

- Laying under a tree at the school -

'I'm bored...' I think while laying there, then I get up and smirk. "Time to begin the bet.' I start walking around the school til I hear to girls talking. I quickly hide fearing it's Saaya and her friends, Tori and Jun, but then I hear Amu's voice instead.

"Sparkle power? Thank you Rima... you have now officially... freaked the heck outta me!" I hear her say, "But why do I have to worry? I mean Ikuto doesn't make me freak out when he looks at me, he just makes me mad. I don't think he's tricks will work so easily on me."

"Yeah... for now." I hear her friend say. Her friend's smart, she knows it won't take long for Amu to fall for me.

I then see Amu's friend leave and Amu start walking the opposite direction. Perfect chance. I quickly but quietly catch up to Amu and wrap my arms around her.

"Ahh!" She says while jumping a bit due to me scaring her.

"Hello... Amu." I whisper in her ear.

"I-Ikuto!" She says angerily. "L-let go you pervert!"

"Aww why Amu you're so warm and I just want to hug you." I say with a fake pout face.

"I don't care." She says while trying to get free even though she knows it's impossible.

"Fine I'll let go Amu." I say while releasing her. She then starts walking again and, of course, I follow her.

"Why are you following me?" She asked annoyed.

"Because I want to get to know you more Amu-koi."

"K-koi! I am NOT your Amu-koi you pervert!" She yells at me while blushing. She is so cute when she is embarrassed.

"Not yet but you will be." I saw smirking. "So what are you doing Amu?" I ask while following her again.

"Trying to get away from you." She says bluntly.

"But Amu-koi, you know you can't get away from me so why try?" I ask teasingly.

"Ugh you're so annoying Ikuto!" Just then the bell rings. Shoot. Well I'll make up for missed time after school.

"First time I'm glad to hear the bell." She said as she quickly turns a corner. I guess I won't follow her now since I've got to get to class. Oh well.

- After school -

I quickly search for Amu and find her with her friend from earlier. I smirk while walking up behind them and wrap my arms around Amu's waist.

"Hello Amu." I then look at her friend, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, yourself?" I ask.

"Rima Mashiro." She states plainly while giving me a small glare but I saw some amusement in her eyes when I grabbed Amu's hand.

"Well Rima, sorry to intrude upon you two, but I'll be taking Amu this afternoon. I hope you don't mind."

"No go right ahead." She stated.

"R-rima!" Amu yells while I start pulling her away.

"Thank you. Come on Amu-koi." I saw while dragging her with me.

"L-let go of me." She says.

"Sorry I can't do that and if you don't start walking I'll have to..."

"You'll have to what?" She ask glaring at me. I take the opportunity to pick her up bridal style.

"Carry you." I say smirking. She starts blushing like crazy.

"I-Ikuto! Fine I'll walk with you, now put me down!" She yells frustrated. "Now where are we going?"

"You'll see." I say then I grab her hand and hold it tightly so she can't break away. It's been a while since I've been here. I wonder if they are open now.

To Be Continued...


	4. The Old Amusement Park

Amuto High School Chapter 4 – The Old Amusement Park

~ Amu's POV ~

"Ikuto tell me where you are taking me already!" I yell at him frustrated. We've been walking for a while now.

"We are here. Now close your eyes." He's says.

"What the heck? No way am I closing my eyes you might do something perverted!" I say glaring at him.

"Amu I promise I won't do anything to you, just please close your eyes." He says staring into my eyes with his beautiful deep violet eyes. I nod then close my eyes. I hear foot steps drifting away for a bit. Then I hear... a switch being flipped on?

"Open your eyes." I open my eyes to see an old amusement park. I haven't been to an amusement park since I was little, unless, of course, you include the times I went with my little sister and we went on what ever rides she wanted to go on.

"Wow." Was all I could say. He then takes the chance to grab my hand and say,

"Come on." He says while pulling me towards the carousel. He helps me onto a horse then gets on the same horse as me. What the heck is he thinking?

"H-hey! Get your own horse!" I yell just as the carousel starts to turn.

"Too late, besides, I'd rather be hear with you." He whispers in my ear.

"Would you cut that out!" I say annoyed.

"Cut what out?" He ask.

"The ear whispering it's creepy..." I say.\

"Okay I'll try to refrain from doing it, but I just love being close to you." He says and though I can't see him, I know he is smirking. The ride stops and I quickly get off so I can get away from him.

"So what was the point in bringing me here anyways?" I ask.

"I just want to get to know you better. How about we sit on a bench and talk?" He ask.

"Really? That doesn't seem like you..." I say suspiciously.

"You've only known me for a little while, and every time I've talked to you, you always get mad. So how could you know?" He asked smirking.

"Of course I get mad you are always being perverted and invading my personal bubble." I saw glaring.

"You're personal bubble?" He says while chuckling a bit.

"Yes, my personal bubble also known as space. I like my space." I say.

"Well there's one thing new I've learned." He said as we sat down, "Tell me more."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I mean tell me more about yourself. Everything. Your likes, dislikes, family, everything. I told you I wanted to get to know you." He states.

"Okay..." I say unsure about his motives still. "Well, I've got a four-year old sister named Ami and though she can be a handful, I love her dearly. My mother's an editor for a house keeping type magazine, and my father is a photographer. I have an outer character around my family and friends to hide my shyness and I don't know why I'm telling you any of this. I like miso soup and dislike... you." I say smirking a bit at the last bit.

"You dislike me for now but you won't soon enough." He counters with a smirk.

"Yeah right. Anyways, tell me about you." I say.

"No thanks." Ikuto says while turn his head to the side.

"Spill it. I told you you stuff about me, now it's your turn." I say.

"I don't think I will." He says. I get up off the bench and start glaring at him.

"Ikuto, tell me now." I say walking in front of him.

"So you were lying, you are interested in me. Admit it Amu." He says looking up and smirking.

"W-what? No! I just think it's fair." I say now moving around nervously.

"Yeah right, you are interested." He says.

"No I'm no-" I suddenly trip due to my frantic-like movements, fall forward, and Ikuto and my lips met. Both our eyes grows extremely wide and I quickly try to get up but am pulled back down by two arms holding me there. He soon let's go and I quickly back away.

"W-why did you kiss me?" I asked blushing crazily.

"I didn't you tripped." He stated.

"Yeah but you held me there. Why?" I asked again.

"Because... you really do interest me." He says.

"I-I gotta go. Bye Ikuto." I say quickly then walk away. What was that all about?

~ Ikuto's POV ~

Why did I hold her there? Now she is going to be even more mad at me. How stupid was that...


	5. Spring Break Begins

Amuto High School Chapter 5 - Spring break at Utua's and her family's beach house...

- A week after the kiss -

~Amu's POV ~

"Amu!" I hear someone call my name. I look over to see Rima glaring at me. "That's the third time you've spaced out today Amu. Just what are you thinking about?"

"Sorry... u-uh I was just thinking about.." Come one, come up with a cover up.. "The test we are going to have the day before spring break starts!" Yeah that should do it.

"Mmhmm" Rima says as suspicious and sarcastic as possible. "Well anyways, speaking of Spring Break since you weren't listen to a word I was saying before... Utua's family said that she could invite her friends to their beach house since the weather is warm enough already. Do you want to come?"

"I'd love to come but I need to ask my parents when I get home if I'm able to." I say. A beach house vacation? This is going to great. I hope I can come. Just then, we end up at the front of my house. "Well I've got to go inside. I'll ask them tonight and call you after to tell you if I can go or not. Bye." I saw as I start walking through my front gate.

"Okay, bye Amu." Rima says while walking away. I walk inside to see my dad photographing Amu like usual and my mom making dinner.

"Hi Amu. How was school?" I hear my mom say from the kitchen.

"It was fine. Hey can I ask you and Papa a question?" I say while walking into the kitchen. My dad soon follows upon hearing his name.

"Yes, of course Amu-chan." I hear my dad say.

"Okay well, during spring break, my friend Utua's family is letting her bring some friends to their beach house and they asked me if I wanted to go. I told them I had to ask you first. So... can I go?"

"WILL THERE BE BOYS THERE AMU-CHAN!" My dad scream while frantically flailing his arms.

"Um... I'm not sure... Well there might be Kukai and Nagihiko but they are Rima and Utua's boyfriends so you don't have to worry about them!" I say trying to reassure my dad so he'll let me go for Spring Break.

"I don't see why not. I think it'd be great for you to do hang out with your friends." Mama says to my excitement. Then, I hear Papa start crying.

"B-but mama, there will be boys there! What if they touch my little girl!" He says as he starts flailing his arms again.

"They are her friends boyfriends so I'm sure they won't touch Amu-chan." She says reassuring him. She then turns to me, "Yes you may go."

I run up to her and hug her, "Thank you Mama!"

I quickly run upstairs and call Rima.

"Hello?" I hear Rima say.

"Hey Rima, it's Amu and they said I could go!" I yell excitedly.

"That's great! I'll tell Utua you can make it and tomorrow at school I'll fill you in on the details. I've got to get off the phone right now because dinners done. Bye Amu." Rima says.

"Me too. Bye Rima"

- The last day before Spring Break after school-

"Okay we'll meet tomorrow in the park at nine okay Amu? Be sure to bring everything on the list I gave you." Rima says while walking away.

"Okay." I say. I wonder why Ikuto hasn't bugged me recently. Why do I care? I mean it makes it that much easier to win the bet. Oh well I guess it doesn't matter now. Time to get packing.

-At Ikuto and Utua's house -

~ Ikuto's POV ~

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us tomorrow Ikuto? If you don't mom's going to drive us there and you know how she is!" I hear Utua say again. Why does she keep nagging me about this trip?

"Yes I'm sure."

"Oh come on. Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Tadase, and Amu are coming." Utua says. Wait did I hear... Amu?

"Amu going with you guys?" I say trying not to sound interested. I see a smirk form on Utua's lips. Guess I failed.

"Oh so now we are interested if Amu's going? Yep she's going. This might be a perfect chance for you." She's says. I smirk. She's right. This is a perfect chance to have this bet even more in my favor.

"Alright I'll go. When are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Great! We are going to meet at the park at nine then leave from there. Make sure you bring everything that is on this list." She says as she hands me a list containing what type of clothes to wear, sunscreen, etc.

"Alright." I say as she walks out of the room. This will be interesting.

- The next day at 8:00 am -

~ Amu's POV ~

"Okay I'm leaving now." I say as I walk down the stairs with my bag and start putting on my shoes. Mama and Papa walk out of the kitchen, the latter crying.

"Bye Amu-chan, make sure to always have your phone with you and charged." My mom sad while hugging me.

"Amu-chan! Make sure NO boys touch you!" He said while, like yesterday, flailing his arms.

"Dad, it's only a week. I'm not going for a month or something." I saw my cool-n-spicy outside character turning on. "Well, bye." I say as I walk out the door. I'm so glad the park isn't that far from us. This is going to be so much fun!

- At the park -

"Hey Amu-chi!" I hear Yaya yell to me while I'm walking up to the fountain where everyone except Tadase. She is jumping around crazily, like usual. She quickly runs to me, hugs me, and jumping up and down. "Are you excited about the trip Amu-chi!" She yells in my ear.

"Yes I am. Now will you let me go? Tadase decide not to come?" I say to her, and then she releases me.

"Sorry Amu-chi, I'm just excited." She says.

"Tadase at the last minute couldn't make it because of a family thing." Rima adds.

"Alright. So are we leaving now?" I ask.

"Yeah, the cars over at the front. My brother's waiting there." Utua says. "Let's go. Oh and Amu, You'll be seating in the passengers seat okay?"

"Okay..." I say looking at her oddly. I could have swore she was smirking.

This is going to be great. No Ikuto. I get a break from worrying about the bet, plus the bet losing some time. Plus, I get to hang out with my friends for a whole week. Yes, this is going to be great.

When we get to the car, we put our stuff in the back, and I quickly hop into the passenger's sit only to be horrifed when I realize who is driving. I'm sure you guessed it, considering the luck I've had lately. Ikuto. A smirking flippin' Ikuto. Just...great. This is going to be a troublesome and long week...


	6. And The Torture Begins

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter. I had a lot of things to do at the time the last chapter was posted and I have been suffering from writer's block. So I sincerely apologize for the lateness. I hope this chapter is okay!**

* * *

**Amuto High School Chapter 6 – And The Torture Begins**

-Arriving at the beach house -

~ Amu's POV ~

As soon as we get out of the car, I quickly grab Rima and Utau and pull them over to the side. "Hey you guys didn't tell me _he_ was going to be here!" I yell quietly to them.

"I didn't? Hmm... It must have _slipped_ my mind..." Utau's says still grinning ear to ear.

"Ugh, well I guess it doesn't matter now, I'll just avoid him the whole week." I say still ticked off though.

"Oh, well that will be a problem." Utau says.

"Uh... why?" I say suspiciously.

"Well... I mean we have a big beach house but... Ikuto and your rooms are conjoined, which means that his room has a door to your room..." She says.

"What! Can't I just switch rooms with someone else?" I saw desperate to find a way out of this.

"Umm... it's kinda too late because you've had us out here so long everyone is already settled in. Sorry Amu" She says but I can tell she planned the whole thing.

"Ugh... fine." I say.

" Well, I guess we should unpack too." Rima says as she starts walking away with her bags.

"Yeah. Where is my room at Utau?" I say.

"When you walk in, take a right, go down that hall to the very end and the last room on the right is yours."

"Okay, thank you." I say as I walk inside slumped over to my room. I swear I'm in a nightmare. I get to my room and open the door. Wow. It's a gorgeous room despite the fact that it's next to the idiot's room. They must be really rich. What am I saying, of course they are, Utau's a singer and her father's a world renowned musician. So it's only natural to have a nice house like this. I go over, put my bag on my bed, and start to unload it. As I put my last shirt in a drawer, a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a head with deep blue hair rest on my shoulder.

"I-Ikuto! Get the heck away from me." I say aggravated.

"Aww, why so cold Amu? I mean, we'll be seeing each other quite a bit this week now won't we?" He says. I try prying his hands off of me but I'm failing horribly.

"Did you plan this whole thing? I mean having rooms that are conjoined and having your sister not tell me that you were coming!" I saw while still trying to pry his hands off me. Finally I snap, "I swear you better let go of me Ikuto!" I say furious that I can't get away from him.

"You may be surprised to hear this, but no I didn't. I guess I just have better luck than _my_ strawberry." He whispers the last part in my ear.

"I-Ikuto let go now and I'm NOT your s-strawberry you p-pervert!" I say as my cheeks begin to flush.

"Alright I'll let you go, _Amu_. For now..." He whispers before he let's go. I turn around glare at him.

"Wh-"

"Hey Amu, Ikuto, we are going to the beach right now, get ready." I hear Utau say.

"Okay Utau!" I say then look back to Ikuto. "Get out I've got to change."

"I'm fine here." He says smirking,

"Pervert! Get out, you have to get ready too baka!" I yell while trying to shove him out of the room.

"Alright, alright." He says while walking out. I take a deep breath.

"Finally..." I say as I walk to the drawer and pull out my bathing suit. It's a black and pink striped two-piece that my mom insisted on me wearing though I'd much rather have worn a one-piece since it's less..._revealing._ Now I'm definitely wishing I would have told my mom I wasn't going to because _it's_ here._ Who knows what the pervert has in mind._ Oh well, I might as well just get ready. I grabbed the rest of the essential, you know, sunscreen, towel, the usual. I packed them in my hot pink bag. I proceeded to put on my swimsuit but covered it up with a pink tank top and tan shorts and put my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room to the rest of the group.

"Finally you are ready Amu-chi! You take forever!" Yaya pouted.

"Aww Amu, were you spending extra time to look good for me" He said smirking.

"I-In your dreams!" I say glaring daggers at him.

I noticed everyone was out there and they were ready, even Ikuto. _Shoot._..

"Heh... sorry." I say blushing a bit about it.

"It's not a problem. Let's just go." Utau said as she started walking towards the beach. Will all followed after and set our things in a spot where the water wouldn't hit them. It was an extremely bright day and the sun was blazing. I take off my tank top and shorts so I can lay down on my stomach on my towel and get a little tan before I put on my sunscreen. But before I go to lay down I notice everyone is looking at me, and Ikuto smirking mischievously.

"W-what?" I asked confused.

"Amu you look so pretty!" I hear Utau and Yaya squeal. I blush.

"I don't t-think I look that great.." I say as I start to cross my arms to cover my stomach.

"Nope, you don't look great." I hear Ikuto say as he looks me up and down, I glare at him. "You look hot." He says smirking.

"P-pervert" I yell at him while throwing my sunscreen bottle at him that he dodges easily. "Just leave me alone." I say as begin to lay down on my stomach and close my eyes to relax, only to be startled by someone rubbing something on my back. I quickly jerk up to see Ikuto rubbing sunscreen on my back. _What the heck does he think is doing?_

"What are you doing?" I ask him aggravated.

"What does it look like? I'm putting sunscreen on your back. I wouldn't want my Amu-koi to get burnt." He says smirking at me and continue to apply the sunscreen, "Isn't that why you gave it to many anyways?"

"No, I was trying to hit you with it but you dodg- wait a second... your Amu-k-koi! I'm** not** your Amu-koi and I can do it myself!" I say as I try to grab the sunscreen from him.

"H-hey give that back! I need to use it." I say angrily.

"But you need someone to put on for you since you can't reach your back and it's a sunny day." He says smirking while opening the sunscreen. I quickly try to grab it only to have it lifted above me head.

"I can do it myself!" I say. "Give it back now!"

"Let me think about it.." He says while putting his hand on his chin. "No, and I wouldn't struggle or else I'll pin you down." He says smirking.

I glare daggers at him.

"Ugh... fine. Hurry up you darn pervert..." I mumble as I lay down and close my eyes. All of the sudden I'm lifted up over his shoulder, I feel him running towards the ocean, and I'm thrown in. _What the heck?_

"Ikuto! What the heck?" I yell at him as I start walking out of the water soaked from head to toe. I then see him bursting out in laughter. That darn jerk. I walk over to him and punch him hard in the arm. Of course it doesn't effect him.

"You jerk!" I say as I cross my arms over my chest and walk back to my towel. I sit down furious. Then _he_ walks up to me. I ignore him and turn the other direction. Bad idea. He wraps his arms around my waist then whispers,

"Is my Amu-koi ignoring me? How mean..." He whispers. _Stay calm Amu! Don't react even though he is holding your waist._ I try as best as I can not to talk, look, or blush. It last for a few minutes then,

"_Amu_, you know you won't be able to resist me for long." He whispers in my ear. I ignore him again until he bites my ear. With out thinking, I swat him away and yell, "What the heck was that you pervert!"

"I just wanted to get your attention. I don't like being ignored Amu-koi." He says with a fake pout on his face.

"Well I don't want to talk to you so leave me alone." I say as I pry his hands off me.

"I see you like the -koi at the end of your name now." He says smirking then speaks again, "Are you still mad about me throwing you into the water?" He ask.

"Of course I don't like you calling me Amu-koi, I'm not yours and I never will be and of course I am! I'm soaked from head to toe because of you." I say glaring daggers at him.

"Why does it matter? You were going to get wet anyways." He says nonchalantly while looking at the ocean.

"Yeah I was going to get wet, when I wanted to! Not because of some pervert throwing me in there!" I say aggravated as I get the excess water out of my hair with a towel. "How would you like it if someone threw you into the water?"

"That wouldn't happen to me." He says while laying down on his towel, which he laid down next to mine.

"Whatever." I say as I look around to everyone else. They are all preoccupied. Utua and Kukai are challenging each other to a swimming race, such a competitive couple they are. Nagihiko is trying, and of course failing, to get Rima to do something besides lay on her beach chair with her huge sunglasses and sunbathe. Lastly, Yaya is bugging Tadase, more than likely she wants him to get her candy. Seeing that I have no one to hang out with at the moment but _it_, I decide to take a walk and clear my mind since he ticked me off.

"Where are you going?" He asks as he closes his eyes.

"For a walk." I say curtly as I proceed to start walking down the beach. I just had to get away from him. _Why does he insist on bugging me all the time? I'm not one of his stupid fan girls and I never will be._ I continue walking along the beach to calm myself down. _I need to stop letting him ruin my Spring Break. That's it, for this point on, I won't let him get to me_ I decide in my mind. While I was thinking I hear some perverted teenage boys whistle at me. I shoot them a glare and turn around to go back to the others. As I'm walking back someone grabs my wrist from behind pulls me towards them.

"Hey babe, want to hang out with me for a while?" One of the boys from earlier says while winking at me. I quickly swat his hand off my wrist and continue walking.

"No." I say with out giving him a second glance. Suddenly, I pulled back by my waist and held by both his arms unable to escape.

"I don't think you understand that you don't have a choice." He says smirking. I try to struggle but it's useless. "Now come on, let's have some _fun_." He says.

Oh_ great..._


End file.
